How to score a date for the Jellicle Ball
by AlleyCattDancer
Summary: The Jellicle Ball is coming up and all the cats at the Junkyard High school are really excited. Mungojerrie dares Munkustrap to ask the new girl to the ball and Munkustrap falls in love with her. But is she who she says she is? Random pairings and 1 oc.
1. A lesson well wasted

**Hi! This is the first chapter of my first story.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. My OC however (not in this chapter) is very much mine and you can't steal her. You may however borrow her, providing you let me know first.<strong>

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

"Bye, Dad!" Munkustrap called as he ran past the kitchen.

"Have a good day at school, Munk!"

"I will, Dad, don't worry. I'll see you this afternoon. Bye!"

Munkustrap slammed the front door shut before his father had a chance to reply and ran down the front steps and out the wrought-iron gate at the street end of the garden.

He skidded to a halt outside number 27, before turning the corner into Whisker St where his best friend, Skimbleshanks lived.

"Hey, Munk", Skimbleshanks called as he ran down the path from his house.

"Hey, Skimble. Did you ask your mum if you can come to the Jellicle Ball next week?"

"Yep. She said 'yes'. Which now means I need to ask one of the girls. Who should I ask?"

"Dunno. Try Electra maybe, or…."

"There's no way I'm asking Electra!" Skimble spluttered.

"Scared, are you?" Munk teased.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

* * *

><p>The two friends were still arguing when they got to school, where there was a huge crowd in the middle of the yard. Cats were shoving and pushing to try and see past each other. Skimble sought out their friend Pouncival. Spotting the tabby, he tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Hey Pounce! What in the name of cat's whiskers is going on?"

"Cass snubbed Tugger in favour of 'Lonzo so now the two of them are arguing."

"Umm….Why are Cass and 'Lonzo arguing?" Skimble asked. Pouncival sighed loudly,

"Honestly, Skimble. If you weren't in the top class, I'd say you were stupid."

"But?" Skimble was still confused, "Why are Cass and 'Lonzo arguing?". Munk slapped his forehead, groaning,

"No, Skimble. Tugger and 'Lonzo are arguing over Cass, get it?"

At that moment, the bell rang and the cats started drifting away to their respective classes. Tugger and Alonzo spat at each other, before parting ways. Munk, Skimble and Pounce meandered off to class, with Pounce and Munk still trying to explain to a very confused Skimble what the argument had been about.

* * *

><p>The trio slid into their seats as Mr Gus walked, or rather shuffled, into the room and the lesson began.<p>

"Now class, books out. I have rather a lot of work to mark for the younger classes today, so you can chat quietly amongst yourselves but please keep it down to a dull roar."

"Wish all our classes could be like this." This whispered remark came from Munk's other friend Mungojerrie, who everyone just called 'Jerrie. A lean, muscled, calico tom and the most rebellious cat in the entire school, 'Jerrie was just as popular as Tugger when it came to the queens. He leaned casually on his desk, green eyes glittering mischievously as he watched Mr Gus scribble comments on his roll as he marked the younger class's homework. Across the row, Exotica nudged her best friend Victoria and whispered something to the white queen, then flashed 'Jerrie a small smile. Munk raised an eyebrow at 'Jerrie in question, whispering,

"Dude, did you ask her to the Ball?"

"Yup!" 'Jerrie leaned casually back in his chair, twirling his pencil. "Asked 'er last Friday. She said she'd love ter". Skimble glared at 'Jerrie,

"How come you don't get nervous talking to girls, 'Jer?" "Jerrie grinned,

"Man, it's abou' lookin' confident. Oi get butterflies in moi stomach evry' toime. Jus' tell yerself yer got nothin' ter lose! Trust me, it works evry' toime."

Munk glanced across the room at Tugger who was sitting all by himself, looking very forlorn and upset. He nudged Skimble, gesturing to the Maine coon as he whispered,

"Look's like someone had a bad start to their day. I don't see any of the girls around him. Wonder where they all are?" In the seat in front of Munk, Mistoffelees turned round slightly, having heard the remark.

"I couldn't help overhearing your remark, Munk. The truth is none of the girls want be seen with Tugger because he's concentrating all of his attention on trying to get Cassandra to ditch 'Lonzo."

"Really? Where'd you hear that, Misto?" The black and white tom shrugged.

"Alonzo told me that Cass told him that she was told by Demeter, who was told by Tanto that Cori read Tugger's mind and came to that conclusion. I think?"

Skimble had given up listening to Misto and Munk's whispered conversation. He was listening to 'Jerrie and Pounce arguing about whether pen or pencil was better. 'Jerrie favoured pencil but only because he was left-handed and pen smudged. Pounce was losing the argument but was still trying to think up one last good point to say for using pen. He was failing, miserably. The tabby sighed,

"Oh, this is hopeless. I give up. You win again 'Jer." 'Jerrie stuck his tongue out at Pounce, using his pencil to mark another tally on his column. Arguments between Pounce and 'Jerrie were common, and though 'Jerrie always won, Pounce insisted that they keep a tally. 'Jerrie studied the table for a moment before remarking to Pounce,

"That's four hundred and sixty seven to me; zero to yer. Why don' yer just forget it?" Pounce opened his mouth to reply,

"Cos' that would be admitting de...

_**Bbbrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnngggg !**_

"Ok, class. Out you go. And don't tell any of your other teachers that I let you spend the whole lesson talking."

* * *

><p>The four friends filed out into the corridor. Munk grinned at 'Jerrie,<p>

"Well. What did you think of that lesson, 'Jer?" The calico tom laughed,

"Yer wan' tha truth. It was a lesson well wasted, Munk. A lesson well wasted."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we go. I went back through and edited it. (Found the odd proofreading error in need of fixing).<strong>

**Thx for reading and don't forget:**

**There's a box at the bottom. I'd be grateful if you'd review. Even if it's simply to request something that happens later (I'm kinda stuck with this story and I don't really know where it's going), I'd appreciate it. Just don't flame me, or I will hate you forever.**

**Yours fearlessly, faithfully and truly  
>Scarlet Fire Dancer<br>xx**


	2. I said 'gently'

**Hi! I have returned. I'm so happy. I finally finished chapter two. First though, a quick note to my reviewers. I apologise if I spell your names wrong.**

_**The Passionate Admiral  
>Thanks! You're not pressuring me. I just had to find the stupid document first. Just to clarify: it's ExoticaMungojerrie but I see where the confusion was.**_

_**Wombaat  
>Happy now? And I have the third chapter ready to type up but now I think I need a break. Might go watch something other than Cats.<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. My OC however, is very much mine and you can't steal her. You may however borrow her, providing you let me know first.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

"Man, I don't know why Jones has to be so boring. I swear, and he wonders why nobody learns anything in his classes…"

Munk grinned over Pounce's head at 'Jerrie as he listened to his tabby friend complaining. The calico tom grinned back, imitating Pounce's flouncing manner for Munk's benefit. There was a brief silence as Pounce paused for breath and Munk seized his chance to change the subject.

"So, Pounce. Who're you taking to the Ball?" Pounce grinned sheepishly,

"No-one. I haven't asked anybody yet." 'Jerrie gave Pounce a gentle nudge between the ribs, grinning broadly,

"Come on, Pounce. Better get a move on or all the girls will be gone and yer gonna have ter go by yerself." Munk burst out laughing at the sight of Pounce's face,

"Oh, Pounce. If you could see your face." 'Jerrie's already broad grin widened even further as Pounce spluttered,

"B-b-b-but I-I-I-I…." His voice trailed off as 'Jerrie clapped him on the back, chuckling,

"Pounce, Pounce. I was jokin', man." Pounce smiled with obvious relief,

"Thank goodness for that! I was worried you were serious, 'Jerrie."

* * *

><p>The three friends continued walking, laughing and joking with each other. When they came to Whisker Lane, Pounce said goodbye to his mates and ran home, leaving Munk and 'Jerrie to carry on alone. The calico tom glanced sideways at his silver tabby friend, remarking,<p>

"Talkin' of askin' girls ter the Ball, who're the others goin' with?" 'The others' referred to the other toms in the year. Munk had to think about it for a minute,

"Um…" 'Jerrie rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly,

"Would it help if oi gave yer names, Munk?"

"Yes, thanks. That would help a lot. If you would be so kind, 'Jerrie." His calico friend grinned, shaking his head in despair,

"Ok…..Admetus?"

"Don't know. I don't think he's asked anyone yet. If he has, he hasn't told me."

"Alonzo? Actually, don't bother with that one. We all know he's goin' with Cassandra. Ok…Coricopat?"

"Not sure. Probably Tantomile. I mean, he's shyer than Admetus and that's saying something. He'll never get up the courage to ask anyone." 'Jerrie nodded slowly before continuing,

"Mistoffelees? No, hang on. 'Teazer told me he's goin' with Victoria. She may be annoyin' sometimes but havin' a sister sure is useful." Munk grinned,

"So you tell me, 'Jer. Pounce hasn't asked anyone so….Tugger?". 'Jerrie scowled. He harboured a great dislike of the Maine Coon tom. The calico tom spat his reply, venom lacing his words,

"Don' know. Don' care. Probably Bombalurina." Munk hastened to move onto the next tom before 'Jerrie broke something in frustration. It was no secret that Tugger and 'Jerrie had got into a fight at the previous Jellicle Ball. Things had been said and the two toms had left each other with some nasty scars. Everyone had looked at 'Jerrie differently after that.

"What about Skimbleshanks?" Munk was amazed at the change in his friend's mood. One moment he was scowling darkly, the next he was grinning again, all traces of his bad temper gone. The green-eyed tom laughed,

"Yer know Skimble. He'll leave it 'til the last minute but he'll ask Electra most likely." Munk chuckled at the remark. Skimble was scatter-brained and absent-minded most of the time but if Electra was involved, the job would get done. He was snapped out of his reverie by 'Jerrie giving him the next name,

"Tumblebrutus? And if you don' know, oi'll have ter punch yer." Munk racked his brains, frowning in concentration. He shook his head,

"Sorry, 'Jerrie. I haven't the faintest idea but please punch me gently if you must punch me." 'Jerrie grinned, his green eyes glittering wickedly. He punched Munk in the stomach, then as the silver tom doubled up, 'Jerrie leaned over and gently tugged his friend's ear. Munk glared at the calico tom, wincing,

"I said gently, 'Jer. And why do you always punch your friends in the stomach?" 'Jerrie shrugged,

"Oi don' always. But oi know it hurts. That's why oi do it. Come on, Munk. Oi didn' hit yer tha' hard." Munk straightened up, grinning ruefully,

"I guess. Ok then, 'Jer. Tell me. Who is Tumble going with?" 'Jerrie smirked,

"If yer don' know, then oi won' tell yer." Munk waited until 'Jerrie had his back turned, than pounced on his friend, tackling him. Caught off balance but not off guard, 'Jerrie flipped Munk off his back and onto the ground. The pair rolled around, wrestling until Munk ended up on top and punched the calico tom in the stomach. 'Jerrie winced in pain and went limp, grinning as Munk held him down. The green-eyed tom sighed,

"Ok, Munk. Yer win. Wot do oi need ter do ter get yer off me?" Munk tapped 'Jerrie's chest, teasing his friend,

"Tell me who Tumble's going with and I'll think about getting off." 'Jerrie raised one eyebrow,

"He's goin' with 'Teazer. Bet yer didn' see that comin'." Munk relaxed his grip on 'Jerrie, eyes widening in surprise. That was all 'Jerrie needed. The lean, muscled tom pushed upwards, flinging Munk off himself and leaping up before his friend could gather his wits and pin him down again. Munk stood up, still in shock at 'Jerrie's remark.

"Teazer? Really?" 'Jerrie nodded, grabbing his friend's paw.

"Yes, really. Now come on or we'll still be outside after dark and we don' wan' that." Munk shook his head vigorously and took off after his friend.

* * *

><p>'Jerrie turned down his street, leaving Munk to make his way home alone. As he turned the corner into his street, he almost ran into a black she-cat who was standing gazing down the street. She turned suddenly as Munk skidded to halt in front of her. The silver tabby stared into her strangely familiar dark gold eyes as he apoligised,<p>

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine. Are you okay though? You look as though you've been fighting." Munk grinned lopsidedly,

"Oh yeah. I had a fight with one of my friends. My name's Munkustrap but my friends all call me Munk. What's your name? I haven't seen you round here before." The she-cat smiled shyly,

"My name's Zethea. I've just moved here. I'm starting at the Junkyard High School tomorrow but I'm not really looking forward to it." Munk scratched one ear,

"Why not? It's a good school. Not many bullies and most of the teachers are nice. Boring but nice." Zethea shrugged,

"It's not the teachers I'm worried about. It's that fact that I have trouble making friends." Munk was surprised at the remark,

"You don't seem like you'd have trouble making friends." Zethea laughed,

"Well, thank you for your confidence in me, Munk. But I'm terrible at making friends." Munk grinned, pleased that Zethea had picked up on his nickname. He shivered as he realised with a start that it was now dark.

"Sorry, Zethea, but I've gotta go or my dad's gonna kill me!"

"Oh, ok then. See you tomorrow."

Munk took off down the street, wincing at the thought of the scolding he was going to get. As he came to his house, he glanced back up the street.  
>Zethea had gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yays! Now I can concentrate on other stuff! Like…I don't know…Reading fanfiction, that's always good. (Shrugs)<strong>

**Anyway, you know the drill. **

**Box at the bottom, type in comment/suggestion/anything random except flaming or I will kill you (no really I will, or I will at least haunt you forever), and hit send or whatever it is.**

**Your fearlessly, faithfully and truly  
>Scarlet Fire Dancer<br>xx**


	3. Whiskers for Whistling

I am SO over-the-top pleased with myself. I finally found the stupid chapter. I'm such an idiot. I managed to write it, lose it, rewrite it, lose it again, find it again, forget what I'd done withit, accidentally delete the document and finally I have it and it's here. Chapter three!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. My OC however, is very much mine and you can't steal her. You may however borrow her, providing you let me know first.**

**Also, thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3.<span>

It was Tuesday morning before school and after Monday's exciting argument, it felt rather dull.

It was such a dull morning that Jerrie had actually gone to sleep on the table where Munk and the others were sitting.

Besides Munk and Jerrie, there was Skimble and Pounce and two other toms: Admetus and Tumblebrutus.

Tumble was the tom who was taking Rumpelteazer to the ball.

He and Admetus were playing snap with Pounce, calling their cards quietly so as not to disturb Jerrie.

Skimble was sitting on the table humming to himself and Munk was tickling Jerrie gently to wake him up.

He wasn't having much success, so he gave up and gazed across the schoolyard to where Tugger was sitting.

The Maine Coon was surrounded by queens as usual, but he was clearly trying to convince Cassandra to change her mind and go to the ball with him rather than Alonzo.

Cassandra caught Munk's gaze and rolled he eyes towards Tugger.

Munk grinned and turned back to his friends.

* * *

><p>Presently, a scuffle broke out between the card players.<p>

It turned out that Pounce had dropped one of his cards under the table and forgotten about it.

Admetus and Tumble had consequentially accused him of cheating, but all in jest.

Tumble nudged Pounce,  
>"Go on then. Go and get it. Or, knowing you, you'll forget about it again and it'll stay there until recess."<p>

Admetus and Munk glanced at each other, sniggering, as Pounce disappeared under the table.

Jerrie, who had been asleep all this time, shifted position and opened his eyes.

He sat up, before putting his head under the table to look at Pounce.  
>"Pounce? Wha' in the name of the Everlastin' Cat are yer doin'?"<p>

Pounce popped up with the card,  
>"Looking for this."<p>

Jerrie raised one eyebrow,  
>"Iffen yer say so Pounce."<br>"I do say so."

Knowing an argument was about to start between the two toms, Admetus intervened, sliding along the bench until he was sitting between Pounce and Jerrie.

The brown tabby cleared the cards away, including the one Pounce had rescued from under the table.  
>"Don't you two start arguing. It's not even nine o'clock yet."<p>

Munk and Tumble joined Admetus in remonstrating with Jerrie and Pounce.  
>"Addie's right. No need to start arguing before school's even begun."<br>"Exactly. Why do you always have to argue about everything?"

Jerrie shrugged,  
>"Don' know why. We just do. Why does it matter?"<p>

Addie rolled his eyes, groaning in mock despair,  
>"Because it's annoying, that's why."<p>

* * *

><p>Skimble had been sitting on the table, humming to himself, completely oblivious to the arguing going on behind him.<p>

Now he stopped, tapping Tumble on the shoulder, remarking,  
>"I say, you chaps. We've got a new girl. Pretty one too."<p>

The other five toms all turned to look, with Addie commenting,  
>"Wow. She is pretty. Wonder who she is?"<p>

Munk grinned, pleased to know something his friends didn't.  
>"Her name's Zethea. She's just moved here. Today's her first day."<p>

Addie's big amber eyes widened in surprise,  
>"How come you know her name if she's only just moved here?"<p>

Munk shrugged,  
>"Cos I'm smarter than you."<p>

Addie rolled his eyes, as Tumble interjected,  
>"Knowing you, you probably ran into her yesterday."<p>

Munk grinned sheepishly,  
>"I actually did run into her yesterday. Quite literally."<p>

The others all grinned; Munk was renowned in school for walking into things.

Jerrie leaned on the table,  
>"So yer actually ra' inter her Munk?"<p>

Munk nodded.

Jerrie sniggered before collapsing into silent laughter.

Tumble and Addie nudged each other, struggling to keep their faces straight as they watched Munk's puzzled expression.

Pounce was also completely bewildered, but only because he hadn't really been listening and so had no idea what was going on.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, but Tumble, Addie and Jerrie were laughing so hard that they almost didn't hear it.<p>

Skimble shook his head, grinning,  
>"Bell's gone you lot. Don't want detention do you?"<p>

Addie managed to get his laughter under control,  
>"Good point Skimble. Come one Tumble, we'd better go or Jelly will have our heads."<p>

Tumble nodded,  
>"You're right. Come one Pounce."<p>

Pounce got up and headed off to class with the other two.

Jerrie took a deep breath, got his merriment under control and ran off after the three.

Skimble and Munk headed towards the other side of the school.

Munk pulled a face,  
>"I don't know why they always find it so funny when I walk into things. It's not that funny, is it?"<p>

Skimble struggled to keep a straight face as he replied,  
>"Oh no, Munk. It's not that funny. I don't why they think it is. Now come on. Or Jones will have our tails for tea and our whiskers for whistling."<p>

As they entered the classroom, Munk glanced at Skimble,  
>"Whiskers for whistling?"<p>

Skimble shrugged.  
>"I couldn't think of another word that starts with 'wh'. Let's see you do better Munk."<p>

**Yay. Done. Chapter three is up! This story is probably going to disappear off the radr for a long time now because I can't think of anywhere to make it go. Sorry. If any of you guys have any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated. Just use the review box or PM me, either way.**

**Yours fearlessly, faithfully and truly  
>Scarlet Fire Dancer<br>xx**


End file.
